Uprising
9/13/09 - present Era 1 - Uprising 9/13/09 - 4/7/10 Background It has been 10 years since the fall of the Sith Empire at the hands of Jedi master Aera Saradona and the forces of the NEW REPUBLIC. The fight was not easy, and both the Jedi and Republic have been left with almost nothing. Taking advantage of the chaos, the ARGAZDAN REDOUBT has cast the Republic out of the Kanz Sector. Governor Serachel has claimed Lorrd as his capital, leading to the enslavement of all Lorrdians. Many Lorrdians have spoken out in resistance, but for every dissenter, there are more supporters. The Republic is powerless to help. Meanwhile, the ARKANIAN DOMINION, once relegated to governing backwater worlds, have begun their march to dominance. Rumors of atrocities fill the wake of their conquests, startling even their own citizens. Rumors of entire armies grown in laboratories and genetic experiments on native populations have left many recalling the horrors of the Sith Empire. Summary Broadcasts Era 2 - Rise of the Galactic Empire 4/8/10 - 11/6/10 Background It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire. The Corellian system was the first battleground and remains at a perpetual state of conflict. Rebel forces, using their naval advantage, have moved to liberate other worlds. They have encountered stiff resistance from the battle hardened warriors of the Empire. The outcome of the war is far from clear. The balance of power seems to shift with each passing day. Summary End of Era The galaxy has been in a near-constant state of war for just short of 100 years. The Sith Wars nearly wiped out everyone and everything. That tragic war was followed by only a few years of peace before a series of skirmishes erupted across the galaxy: Argazdans, Arkanians, and Firaxan Sharks. The Republic reigned supreme with each battle. Next came the Mandalorians. Their campaign of terror bore echoes of the Sith Wars, but the Republic was ready: they weren't going to be caught by surprise again. Despite their warrior culture, the Mandalorians eventually fell to the brave men and women serving the Republic. As THAT war subsided, many people started to ask themselves... will we ever know peace? They would. Cranston Jomi, chancellor of the Galactic Republic, declared himself Emperor and ushered in peace, security, and stability. Citizens from Coruscant to Tatooine were more than ready to welcome the promises of the Galactic Empire. For many years, peace was prevalent. Most historians will agree that for at least four years, the galaxy actually WAS a peaceful place. Then the Free Republic Militia made itself known to the galaxy. They were sometimes crude in their methods and occasionally off-key in their message, but they was the first of many who would speak out against the growing oppression of the Galactic Empire. Within two years, the galaxy once again found itself in a full-scale war. Clashes between the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire were common. At best, citizens were inconvenienced. At worst, they were slaughtered in the crossfire. Both sides continued to march forward, convinced they were right. And so we arrive at judgment day. Nothing is certain... for one faction will see fulfillment of their doctrine while the other faces eradication. The events that unfold will change the future of the galaxy. Who will win? Broadcasts Era 3 - The Promise of Prosperity 11/6/10 - present Background After years of bloody struggle, the Rebel Alliance reigns victorious. The fighting is not over... Remnants of the Empire still lurk in the shadows, Imperial loyalists still launch sometimes-suicidal attacks, and planets need to be rebuilt. But the flag of the Rebel Alliance now hangs proudly over the Imperial Palace on Coruscant for all to see. Local planetary governments are finally poking their heads out after years under the yoke of Imperial oppression. The Rebel Alliance has allowed those planets to find their own way, while keeping an umbrella of protection over planets whose governments have not been able to re-establish themselves. For the first time in generations, unmitigated peace seems like a possibility. How long will it last? Summary Broadcasts Clans Governments Galactic Republic (Era 1) Became the Galactic Empire * Clan Leaders ** Chancellor Guy Saradona ** Chancellor Cranston Jomi * Notable Members **Senator Nagina Shul'tupha **Senator Jorren Kel **Senator Venat Tambor **Senator Gumbarcina Argazdan Redoubt (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Governor Serachel ** Governor Ozlor ** Governor Kalil * Notable Members ** Chief Minister Fyala ** Sentinel Sephilius Arkanian Dominion (Era 1) Became the Arkanian Consortium * Clan Leaders ** Ardarian Mandalorian Vanguard (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Aldris Galactic Empire (Era 2) * Clan Leaders ** Emperor Cranston Jomi ** Emperor Sorn Isoder ** Dark Lord Terus *'Notable Members' **Grand Moff Jorren Kel **Empress Aramus and Tanja Ty'le Xandesa Rebel Alliance (Era 2) * Clan Leaders Engineering Groups Merr-Sonn Munitions (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Markre Sonn ** Xin AdasCorp (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Unknown ** Soal ** Kilnore Eden-Tech Enterprises *'Clan Leaders' ** Andrew Novastar Corporation (Era 2) * Clan Leaders ** Markre Sonn ** Cassi Rivers Stellar Solutions Incorporated (Era 2) * Clan Leaders ** Nira Alderaan Tech Industries (Era 2) * Clan Leaders ** Jaxil Service Groups Arkanian Consortium (Era 2) * Clan Leaders ** Arakel Nebula Freight Union (Era 2) * Clan Leaders ** Aaron Criminal Groups The Exchange (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Olin Greyshoulders Firaxan Sharks (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Unknown Other Groups The Bounty Hunter's Guild (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Viressh Ket'ai ** Zhadel The Jedi Order (Era 1) * Clan Leaders ** Aera Saradona ** Karn Revlan The Reborn (Era 2) * Clan Leaders ** Karn Revlan Corellian Independance Movement (Era 2) * Clan Leaders ** Unknown Category: Timeline